


Deeper Into the Woods

by Tarvera



Series: Big Bad Wolf [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Chris Argent, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29502843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarvera/pseuds/Tarvera
Summary: More pups are on the way and the newest pack member is causing drama. Stiles knows it's up to him to sort this mess before the pups are born. He just needs to somehow get Chris to understand what it means to be a wolf.
Relationships: Chris Argent/Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Big Bad Wolf [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084568
Comments: 15
Kudos: 126





	Deeper Into the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> And here is our fourth entry into Big Bad Wolf. It was supposed to be all smut between Stiles and Chris but then they were both like, nah, we'd rather talk and angst instead. So...here you go...lol. Smut between Peter and Stiles at the end because, why not. 
> 
> It's not my most favorite of what I've written but I still liked it well enough to post it. Hope you all enjoy it at least a little bit!

Stiles sighed, trying to keep himself from looking to the side again. Chris was watching him. It was this ever-present itch on the back of his neck, whenever he ventured outside what was essentially a wing of the house, that Peter had declared off limits to any pack members without express permission of the apha. So far Derek was the only other one to come and go as he pleased. 

But the pups were shifting now from human to pup and their curiosity in either form was an unstoppable force. Speaking of… 

“Leia get off that, now!” Wide eyed, his daughter gave him her best innocent expression from where she was attempting to stand up on the counter. At eight months old and way too aware of her supernatural healing, his daughter was a menace. Her brothers, predictably, had scattered at his entrance. Sighing, he walked over and scooped her up. As expected, she glomped onto him, burying her little face in his neck and starting to rumble purr. 

As always, his heart melted as she nuzzled in on him. It was with great will that he pulled her away to give her a stern look. “Leia...counters are no climb. It’s going to be five minutes in the pen for this one.” 

The wide, trembling look he got almost made him cave but he firmly set her in the small pen he had set up on the main floor for occasions like this. Predictably, the wail started up as soon as his hands left her. Rubbing at his forehead, he slumped against the wall while trying to focus on where the three boys had disappeared to. 

Chris moving towards him made him stiffen and growl in warning on instinct. The former hunter, newly turned wolf, froze to hold his hands up. “I’m just trying to help, if you’ll let me.” 

“Sure, like you see them as kids and not animals?” 

The man winced, taking a slight step back. “I admit I said some inexcusable things on my first day here. I am...trying to learn. As Peter pointed out, I’ll soon...well.” Chris broke off, shifting on his feet to glare out of the window. 

“Yeah, you’ll have a pup of your own in a month, biologically. But if you think for one minute I’m going to let you near him or her then you have another thing coming.” 

The man’s eyes flashed bright blue and a subvocal growl started up. Unimpressed, Stiles stayed where he was, flashing his own dark gold eyes in return. “It will be my child, Stiles, regardless of any other feelings I may have about all of this, it will still be my child.” 

Rolling his neck around, Stiles let out a low snarl. He couldn’t wait until he had a longer period of not being pregnant so he had a chance to put these idiot betas in their place. As it was, he had to rely on either Derek or the alpha himself. Jackson was still a loose cannon on the best of days and had found an ally in the recently turned Isaac, who was living with them as of a few weeks ago. 

He still had no idea how Peter had magically gotten that custody issue sorted, but was sure it was either bribes or threats, or a mixture of both. Similar, however, to the appearance of birth certificates for all the pups, he had decided not to care. For right now, those things weren’t his concern. The safety of his pups and his authority in the den were his concerns. 

Shoving himself off the wall, he stalked towards the former hunter with his metaphorical hackles raised. “And when you accept that you aren’t a monster, that you’re a werewolf now, then I’ll allow you full access to your pup. I will not let any of my children be around a wolf that refuses to accept his whole self. They are going to face enough identity crisis issues as it is with so many siblings, and that their mother is a man, that multiple fathers are involved. Like, shit, Argent. Get your fucking self together and then we can talk.” 

“This isn’t easy for me, and I don’t appreciate a boy younger than my daughter speaking to me --” 

“Not easy for you?” Rage was rushing through him, and he was barely keeping the shift in check. He just wanted to claw and kick at this man who dared come in here and judge his life. “It wasn’t easy for you, do you think this is easy for me? I’m a seventeen year old pregnant teenage boy, who has already given birth to four children, and suddenly is responsible for their lives. Also, rich of you to point out my age now, didn’t seem to matter to you when you were the one fucking me into the mattress.” 

Chris reared back, flinching as shame colored the man’s scent. Feeling something wet on his face, Stiles reached up and was shocked to find tears there. Before either of them could say anymore, a whimper made him swirl around. “Oh fuck, no, no, babies...it’s ok…” 

Scrambling over to the pen where the three boys had huddled as close to their sister as they could get, he pulled Leia out before flopping down so they could all crawl up onto him. They had all shifted back into their wolf forms, as they tended to do when stressed, so it was a bit hard to hug them all but he managed. 

A shuffling noise made him look back up in time to see Chris drop down to a floor a few feet away. The man had a broken expression on his face and something else that made him bury his face into one of the pup’s fur. “Don’t you dare pity me, Argent.” He said, hating how his voice choked on the words. 

“Can you help me?” 

“Help you with what? I don’t --” 

“Acceptance. You’re right, I’ve been so focused on what I’ve lost that I didn’t consider anything beyond that or...I don’t know how to do this and Peter --” Chris stopped, grimacing. 

“Peter will probably just throw you off a cliff and say good luck.” 

Snorting, the man nodded. “Exactly.” 

“I...I can try. I don’t know, just, don’t hate them. Please don’t hate them. It’s not their fault and --” 

“It’s not yours either. What Peter did, Stiles, he did to both of us. I shouldn’t have blamed you and I’m sorry.” 

He made himself stop to breathe for a moment. It was hard to sort through his emotions when it came to Chris. This was all so much easier with Derek and Peter. Both of them were born wolves and the instincts made sense with them.

“Ground rule number two, let’s not talk about Peter. No, listen, being an omega comes with a whole host of other instincts that you’ll never experience or understand. I’m not going to justify anything Peter does but he’s my alpha and I am his omega. I know you won’t believe me yet, but he does care. He’s just never been human, he won’t ever be human and we can’t hold him to human expectations.” 

Stiles could smell the rebellion in the other man. Sighing, he began the slow process of untangling from the pups. Soothing the mewls of protest, he reached inside himself to tug at the bond between him and Derek. The beta was inside the house and growling at Chris within thirty seconds. 

“Hey, sourwolf, can you watch the pups for a bit? Chris and I need to sort some things out.” 

Getting to his feet, he cuddled Luke to his chest. His youngest pup was the most sensitive to the emotions of the room and was still trembling from earlier. Derek looked like he was two seconds away from murdering the former hunter, so after one more scenting he pressed Luke into Derek’s arms. 

“I’m alright, the pups are alright. Please, trust me on this.” 

“I don’t like him alone with you.” 

Rolling his eyes, he lunged forward to intercept Ben before the pup could make a break for the doorway Derek had left open. “He’s not going to hurt me. Are you Chris?” 

Looking offended, the former hunter glared back at Derek. “Of course not.” 

“Oh shit, Jacen! Leia!” The two wayward children froze, half inside the fireplace. They both spun around to give him mournful eyes. “How does anyone ever get anything done with children? I swear to the moon, the next pack member needs to be a wolf that can be part time nanny. Holy shit, pups, I turn my back for one minute. No. Jacen, don’t eat that! Derek…” 

The beta swooped up Leia to add her to the now squirming Luke before turning around and giving him a flat look. “Fine. I’ll watch them. If you hurt him, I’ll kill you.” The last part was said to Chris with a snarl. 

It took them a couple of minutes to corral the pups to a better area for Derek to watch them. The whole time, Derek and Chris were glaring at each other. It was with great relief when he could grab onto the former hunter’s wrist and tug the man upstairs. Shutting the door behind them, he released the breath he had been holding and slumped into one of the overstuffed couches that occupied the room. 

Chris pivoted, taking in the room with furrowed brows. Sighing, Stiles adjusted on the couch until he could stretch his body out like it needed to. “It’s my room, sort of. I pitched a fit about five weeks in with the other litter. Told Peter that I needed my own space or I would claw my own eyes out. He knew I wouldn’t, couldn’t do that, but he listened and then made this space for me.” 

“It’s not what I was expecting.” 

“Seriously? You were expecting something out of a secret room that is my sanctuary space?” 

Leveling him with a flat look, the man shifted on his feet before crossing his arms. “No. I meant when you brought me up somewhere. I wasn’t expecting something like this.” 

“It drives Peter crazy because nothing matches. I made Derek go to a garage sale and get me a lamp, the picture on the wall is from Target, and I have Christmas lights on the ceiling.” 

“Your point then, in showing me this?” 

“You could at least sound mildly grateful that I showed you this. You know, no one else gets to hang out here, just me.” 

Making a scoffing noise, Chris moved along one of the slanted walls. “And Peter.” 

“No.” Stiles kept his voice mild. “Peter doesn’t like it here, he only comes in if I ask him to. No, you don’t get to object, let me finish. My point, as you asked, is to show you that Peter respects me. He made this for me because I asked him to. He let me decorate how I wanted to because it makes me happy.” 

“So he throws you some treats and it makes everything else ok?” 

Growling, he forced himself back on his feet. Leave it to an Argent to refuse to listen. “Of course it doesn’t make everything fucking ok! But this is my life now and no tantrum, or recently turned, former hunter, werewolf, is going to change that!” 

Shaking his head, Chris turned away to stalk over to the window. He wanted to shake some sense into the man but his words continued to have no impact. Forcing himself to calm down, he focused on the scents and signals coming off the other man. It took a couple minutes for him to sift through the mass of confusing emotions. Anger was a thick cloud. It was on top of everything else, but underneath that was desperation, pain, fear and shame. Closing his eyes, he focused on that shame and fear, unpeeling the scents one by one. Snapping his eyes back open, he felt the fight drain out of him. Why were all the werewolves in his life such morons? 

“Come here.” 

Glaring at him, Chris growled. “I don’t think you want me to do that.” 

“Yes, I do. Stop being a melodramatic idiot and get over here.” 

Every line of Chris’ body screamed reluctance as the man made his way to Stiles’ side. Trying to move as slow as he could, he brought the man’s hand to his stomach. “Do you feel them?” It was a rhetorical question because the pups had been wriggling inside him for the last half hour, even now he could feel the fluttering movements they were making. 

Frozen in place, hand still on his stomach, Chris made a noise that could have been a sob or a growl. Tugging at Chris’ shirt, he then had to half catch the man as he fell to his knees to press a forehead against the rounded belly. 

“I can hear them.” Chris said, the words were half prayer, half pain. 

“Yeah, it’s something, isn’t it?” 

Gentle fingers brushed over his stomach, awe, fear, shame, blended together now. Letting one of his hands move to card through Chris’ hair, he found his own legs start to tremble. 

“I just want you to see that this is good, they can be good. I need you not to hate them.” 

Chris looked back up at him, eyes full of unshed tears. “I don’t hate them, Stiles, and I… I don’t hate you either.” 

Flinching, he looked away. “You should.” 

Warm arms wrapped up around him, pulling him into the couch next to the man. He tried to remain strong but his body craved this comfort too much. Turning his head, he clung to the older man as a sob shook his body. The arms tightened and Chris tugged him up to sit sideways on his lap, hands rubbing soothingly up and down his sides. 

“I don’t hate you, Stiles, I don’t and I shouldn’t. You were right, I need to stop obsessing over it and look to the future. You’re stronger than I am.” 

“Chris…” 

“No, you are. You took this situation that you should have never been in and made it something good. You’re an amazing parent to those pups and even now, you’re so strong. Taking a man twice your age to task when he’s being an idiot.” 

Continuing to make soothing noises, Chris held him for what felt like forever, letting him get all his tears out. He must have fallen into a light sleep because the next thing he knew was a squeak of the door opening and the scent of alpha, Peter, wafting in the room. Chris’ arms tightened on him as he blearily tried to roll over from where Chris had moved him to on the small bed. 

“He’s sleeping, Peter.” 

“He’s awake now.” 

The beta’s heartbeat stuttered and Stiles felt, rather than heard, the rumble in the man’s chest. Too exhausted to deal with it, he squirmed until he met Peter’s neutral gaze from across the room. “Hey.” 

The alpha’s eyes softened. “Hello sweetheart, the pups are crying for you.” 

“Shit. Sorry.” 

“Don’t apologize, I know you needed the break. I should have arranged one sooner for you.” 

Chris moved his arms, clear reluctance in his scent. Unsure of how to address this, he staggered to his feet, avoiding both the beta and alpha’s attempts to steady him. “I’m fine. I’m fine. Um, don’t fight. Please? I just...don’t fight.” Rubbing at his eyes, he gave Peter a pleading look as he moved to the door. 

Running a hand down his arm, Peter gave him a small smile. “We won’t, sweetheart, now go on, I’ll be down in a minute.” 

Throat tight, he gave a jerky nod before pushing out of the room. By the light of Selene, this was all fucked up. He knew why Peter had brought Chris in like he had, but the tension it had brought their pack was wearing on him. He hoped it would be a bit better now that he and Chris had talked, but the animosity between Chris and Peter was older than he was. 

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, he was swept up in momma duties for the rest of the evening and didn’t see either Chris or Peter until after he’d wrangled the pups asleep in his and Peter’s giant bed. The alpha eased into the bed, moving the snuffling pups to gain access to curl up tight around him. Smelling only earth, wind, and green off Peter, he felt his body finally relax. 

“Worried?” 

“I think I was fairly justified in that worry.” 

“Chris won’t endanger his access to his child, Stiles.” 

“I don’t think he saw the pup as his child until today so…” 

Peter hummed, pressing warm lips to the back of his neck. These were always some of his favorite times of the day. When the pups were soft and sleeping around them. When Peter was all warmth and gentle touches. 

“You were magnificent today, sweetheart. I was getting worried about our former hunter, that he might not work out as well as I planned, but then all he needed was a few hours with you.” 

“Did he let you teach him then?” 

“Mmm… he’ll be a good wolf. A good pack member. I told him that until the next pups are born he’s going to be helping you every day.” 

“Derek won’t like that.” 

“I’ll talk to Derek.” Peter sighed at the end of the words. “I need him to spend some time with the new betas in town, his instincts will fight it with you carrying his pup but I need to be here for my pups.” 

Feeling pleased, Stiles wriggled further down the bed so his head could tuck under the alpha’s chin. “I’d like you here more with them. They should be around their daddy more.” 

“Just the pups you want me around for?” 

“I suppose it wouldn’t be a hardship to have my mate here. Though I expect half my time is going to be breaking up fights between you and Chris.” 

“I’ll be on my best behavior, I promise.” 

“Sure.” 

Chuckling, Peter nibbled at his earlobe, making him start to squirm for an entirely different reason. “Peter…” 

“Are there other things you might miss me for, my mate?” 

“The pups are getting too old for you to do this with them here…” His protests were weak and both of them knew it. Peter’s hands were already moving at the waistband of his sleep pants, pulling them down. Fingers started to circle his hole. 

“You’ll just have to stay very quiet then. Won’t you, sweetheart? Don’t wake up the pups with your breathy little moans and whines.” 

The first finger was already sliding instead of him. Giving out a choked back whimper, he bit into the pillow. Peter bit down on the side of his neck with blunt teeth, holding him still as another finger joined the first. 

“Look how easily you open up for me. So eager for your alpha’s cock, aren’t you, my little omega? You’re already slick with need, such a needy little thing.” 

He tightened his fists in the sheets, taking a bigger mouthful of pillow as Peter dragged his leg up over the alpha’s thigh. His wetness gave the alpha’s cock an easy entry into his body. Peter thrusted deep into him, hooking an arm around his thigh to pull him back into each thrust. Trapped by the weight of the blankets and the pups curled up at his front, he could do nothing but let the alpha take pleasure in his body. 

It felt so right and good, the slick heat of his mate sliding in and out of him. His muffled whining noises and Peter’s harsh pants. The room smelled of sex, pups, and pack. It was a heady feeling, one he felt that he could never grow tired of. Peter’s cock filled him up so full and perfect, each thrust made pleasure rush up his spine. 

Tucking his hand down, he gripped his own aching cock. Grabbing and twisting, he came with a stuttered cry. Peter stilled with a low groan, letting the omega’s body spasm around his cock as he came as well, spilling into his mate’s needy hole. 

Panting, they laid there, tangled up together. Stiles felt his eyelids go heavy as the last stress of the day left him. There was no room for worries in moments like this. His alpha’s cock was still buried inside him. His pups were still asleep and happy. His body could rest like this, safe and warm in his mate’s arms.


End file.
